


Grumpy

by lorilann



Category: Music RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann





	Grumpy

"Hey." She bumped his shoulder with her hip.

He didn't need to look up to know who it was.

"What are you doing here, Kelly?"

Sitting next to him, "Well, it's nice to see you too, grumpy."

She gasped mockingly, "Is that a smile there? A little itty bitty smile. I think it is." Kelly was laughing and poking at his face.

David swatted her hands away, "Stop that."

"Oh you know you like it."

Head bent, he tried to hide the giggle that was bubbling to the surface. Slinging her arms around his shoulders.

"I'm here whenever you need me."


End file.
